


Watch your back.

by InkyCorvid



Series: Stars Above [1]
Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Boston cured my depression, How do I tag that? Do I need to tag it?, Hurt/Comfort, I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE COWBOY, Implied Character Death, My grammar is all over the place forgive me, Nightmares, Other, Pacing is ALL over the place, Probably not canon to Stars above but it takes place in the same universe, STABBED THROUGH THE HEART AND YOUR TOO LATE YOU GIVE KLUEX A BAD NAME, Stabbing, Sugarcubes tag will get edited later I forget what her last name is., use of medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCorvid/pseuds/InkyCorvid
Summary: Signature has a rough  night sleep, dreams of a loved one long gone and old scars give him trouble that morning, luckily he's got someone willing to listen to him, when he's ready.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, implied romance - Relationship
Series: Stars Above [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563502
Kudos: 4





	Watch your back.

**Author's Note:**

> A practice fic to get into the habit of writing narratives since it's been a bit and I'd like to get into writing multi-chapter stories for this series. This was also intended to help me get used to writing Novakids in general. Since due to a lack of eyes and mouth they're kind of tough to write expressing themselves. This fic is a bit sloppy and hopefully future stuff will be of higher quality.

"Sunshine, ya gotta be more careful" Signature murmured, unrolling and stretching the nanowrap bandages..pressing them deep into the golden plasma. "Ya gonna get yourself killed if ya keep throwin ya self into risky situations." 

"I ain't gonna-" The Golden novakid flinched. "Ain't kickin the can just yet, Besides. You ain't goin anywhere any time soon either, areya?"

"Dunno" The green novakid responded, "Maybe I'll take up roamin again, like my Pa and Waters." Boston crackles,"Then I guess I'll have to follow ya into the unknown!" 

Signature merely hummed in response. "Yeah! Ya ain't much've a fighter. Someone's gotta make sure ya don't go gettin ya brand cracked!" Boston beamed. 

"Guess someone's got to take care've you. Doubt any other doc this side of the universe would let ya keep ya job with how often ya end up comin in here, leakin plasma." 

"Guess that's that then! Yer stuck with me!"

"Guess I am!" Signature glanced up, lighting up suddenly as Boston lightly pressed his brand to the green novakids for just a moment, before being pushed away as he laughed, holding his hands up to shield himself from Signature's light punch,"Ya lowlife! That was a cheap shot!" Despite his words, Signature laughed, Meeting Bostons gaze as he lowered his arms carefully..His smile straining..and then fading away entirely into an expression more akin to anxiety...A large, fresh crack had spread over his brand. 

" _Signa_.."

"Hold on--" Signatures brow furrowed, reaching up to cup the golden Novakids cheek gently,"When you go and get this--" Boston began to reply, before flaring up. " ** _SIGNATURE_** -" He stiffened, Bostons warning coming a moment too late as he felt something plunge in between his shoulder blades, cold as ice it seemed to pull the heat from his form..stiffness began to creep through his limbs as the blade drained the heat from his form. He dropped to his knees, Boston grabbing at him to try to keep him up..but Boston was cold..so cold..too cold for his sunshine..Signature spluttered, trying to look over his shoulder, at his assailant..meeting the gaze of a familiar elderly Avian that sent his blood boiling, despite the ice spreading through his veins. 

"Don't give me that, you know it was his fault..or maybe..even yours?" he croons, his voice gentle..despite the firm grip on the knife..it's blade made of the same metal that made up every Novakids brand. A grizzly tool...and the only of it's kind that Signature had seen in his life. The one that had taken Boston from him. Signature barely had time to form a retort before the blade was twisted and pressed deeper, and he was ripped from sleep.

Shooting upright in bed, Old scars scream their protest at the sudden movement and Signature winces, grabbing at his stomach..pulling his hand back and glaring at the marred patch of darker green. He gave a shakey inhale..reaching up to rub a hand over his brand..and was surprised when he found his hand to wet from tears. 

"..Dammit" Signature mumbled, his throat still tight. Hands shaking, from pain or from the dream he wasn't sure, Signature pulled open the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a white bottle and shakily standing. 

"Ffuckin hell I knew that god damn Ice planet was gonna leave me achin somethin fierce later but I didn't think It'd be this bad.." He stumbled to the dresser, pulling out a simple shirt and with a bit more difficulty then he'd willingly admit to, managed to get it on, and with that it was off to the kitchen. Thankfully it seemed most of the ships inhabitants were asleep... His crew didn't like seeing him like this and he didn't like being SEEN like this.. 

It was why he tried to wake up before anyone else as often as possible. 

Unfortunately as he entered the kitchen he realized he was unsuccessful. 

"Hey Sugarcube.." He muttered, leaning on the doorframe,"That for me?" he motioned to the other mug..The blue novakid hums quietly, sipping from her own drink. 

He inhales, dropping into the seat across from her and fiddling with the lid of his medication..

"Gonna tell me about it?"

"Nope."

"You were crying in your sleep again."

"I know." 

"Dammit Sugar, Can I at least get my pills down before ya start peckin at me like a chicken eatin it's damn breakfast?!" Signature snapped, Plasma flaring for a moment before dimming as he winced.. There was little reaction beyond a passive aggressive little _sip_ and

"A'right"

Signature huffed, returning his attention to the cap, which popped off with a little click..   
"can I Peck ya now?"

..Had he had eyes, he'd squint at Sugar. Instead he had to settle for an irritated flicker. Signature took the pills, and a swig of the now luke-warm coffee without a word..eager to retreat to his room to--..Well actually..

"..Son'va .."

"Hm?"

"Nothin.."

Sugar shrugged, taking another sip.  
  


"How much Coffee you even got in that mug." Signature grumbled. 

"..A lot."

"Ya gonna get the jitters later."

"I can deal with Jitters"

"So ya say." 

The silence that followed the exchange was..uneasy..and several minutes too long as the Novakids just..sat across from one another.. quietly drinking. Novakids aren't known to be quiet types and while Signature wasn't the loudest Novakid you'd meet, Sugar could usually make up for it..for her to be that quiet was..a bit unusual. Eventually though it was broken by a hesitant little joke.

"So, can I peck at ya yet?" 

"Thought you'd forget by now." Signature muttered, staring into his mug. "Give me a bit more credit!" 

"...My problems, ain't yours to deal with."

"It ain't me who's dealin with em. It's you, and I wanna help ya, Sig." Sugar fidgeted,"Crews gonna be up soon ya know..."

"I know."

"So you're stallin?"

"Sugar. I appreciate what you're tryin to do. I do."

"But I ain't ready to talk about it, alright?" 

The Blue novakid hesitates..before nodding slowly.. 

"..Someday..maybe I'll ..Someday I'll tell ya..about it..about him."

"But it ain't today, sure as hell ain't right now." 

"A'right?"

Sugarcube seem to consider the taller Novakid for a moment, before nodding slowly. 

"..I just want ya to know..I get..this..what I think it is...I won't press ya..anymore but..I've got your back..okay?" Sugarcube stared into her cup.

Signature sighed in relief. "Okay."  
"..."

"Maybe the day you tell me about what gets you so riled up in your sleep, I tell ya about this here flower?" Sugarcube carefully reached up, pulling the pink blossom from her corona. Something about her tone was almost playful..

"It's got a story?"

"Mhhm, somethin similar to your dreams, I reckon." 

"Guess one of these days we'll be tradin sob stories."

"Guess we will." 

The silence that followed, while broken much sooner by the crew beginning to stir, was softer than before. Companionable. 

Even if he hadn't intended to, Signature had given Sugar all the information she needed to guess what those dreams were, and to understand. 

After all...she had dreams like that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Inky_Corvid/status/1202669061743742978 concept art of Boston.  
> It crossed my mind to make his brand a heart at first? But I'm 50/50 on the idea and this is only the first drawing I've done of him.  
> Things may change later. 
> 
> Signature and Sugar look like this : https://66.media.tumblr.com/4acc369b59a21b82e707fcb3add01bf1/dc8d48de1dda9bc4-93/s540x810/6ec29e16e81425f9785a0a7632811f4c12f49b73.png


End file.
